Love Story
by Julieanne C
Summary: Eu... a conheço de algum lugar?" Eu pisquei."Já não faço a mínima ideia". Bella viaja p a casa de praia dos Cullen e conhece Edward, o irmão que se mudara para a Italia e agora estava de volta.Mas...será que já não viram em outro lugar antes?Leiam, plz.
1. Prólogo

**Okay, como começar a falar sobre essa nova fic? Certo, vejamos:**

**Título: Love Story**

**Autora:** Julieanne C.

**Beta:** Sem beta**.**

**Baseado:** na música Love Story da Taylor Swift, e espero que vocês não pensem que eu sou uma plagiadora de ideias ou sei lá..:P

**Agradecimentos:** Ao pessoal que leu e comentou na minha fic _You Belong With Me_, ainda em andamento, à música da Taylor Swift, à Cri e à Ins, e para quem me der uma chance e começar a ler esta fic ^^

**Casal principal:** Edward e Bella.

**No entanto, ainda há a participação de:** outros casais, tais como Rosalie e Emmett, Alice e Jasper, Jacob e Léah, Esme e Carlisle, and maybe more.

**Cenário do tempo presente:** Casa de praia em uma praia _quase deserta_, que não é La Push, embora o Jacob e a Léah apareçam.

**Cenário do tempo passado:** Castelo do Conde Carlisle (pronunciando isso em voz alta fica _realmente _ridículo ou é só impressão minha? :S) e da Condessa Esme, na Inglaterra da Idade Média, algum tempo depois de Shakespeare.

**Resumo menos resumido: _Isabella Swan se mudou para Forks há cerca de um ano, e imediatamente fez uma amizade verdadeira com a família Cullen (Alice e Emmett) e a família Hale (Rosalie e Jasper). Às vésperas de um feriado nacional (que eu não menciono qual é já que eu não moro nos States e tenho preguiça de pesquisar :P), Bella é convidada por Alice para passar aqueles dias sem aula em sua casa de praia, em uma praia quase deserta e afastada da cidade. O que ela não sabia era que na família Cullen não haviam apenas os dois irmãos Alice e Emmett, mas um terceiro irmão, o do meio, Edward, que havia se mudado para a Itália no começo do ano, antes dela chegar a Forks, para passar aquele ano com os avós paternos. Convencido por seus pais, Edward volta para passar um fim de semana com sua família (no caso só os irmãos e os cunhados, sós numa casa de praia)... e se depara com Bella. Bella achando que ia segurar vela, não vai mais :D Mas assim que Bella se depara com seu príncipe encantado, ela descobre que ele realmente fora seu Romeu em uma vida passada... e toda uma história de amor e tragédia se segue em flashbacks durante aquele simples e ao mesmo tempo mágico fim de semana. (TODOS HUMANOS)_**

**Disclaimer:** Sou _realmente_ péssima com resumos ou é só impressão minha? :S

**Disclaimer 2:** Aquilo em cima era um disclaimer?

**Disclaimer real:** Não sou a titia Steph, já que não sou rica, nem moro nos States, nem tenho total controle sobre os direitos autorais da saga Crepúsculo. Além disso, não escrevo tão bem quanto ela, nem fui xingada pelo Stephen King (malzão, tio King).

**Disclaimer real 2:** Fins lucrativos, NOP. Escrevo apenas por diversão ^^

**Aviso:** Essa fic será dividida em _Tempo Passado _e _Tempo Presente_, mostrando, em um cap., como anda a Bella na casa de praia durante o fim de semana, e em outro cap., como anda a Bella na Idade Média, na Inglaterra. Ou pode ter os dois tempos no mesmo cap, ainda não pensei nisso.

**Aviso 2:** Esse prólogo é apenas uma amostra da fic. Ela só começará a ser att semanalmente (ou diariamente, dependendo da quantidade de reviews e da minha imaginação e tempo) depois ou perto do término de _You Belong With Me_, senão eu me complico toda entre duas fics ao mesmo tempo.

**Perdoem-me por esse textão aí em cima, e se quiserem pular logo para o que interessa, sejam bem vindos :D aew \o bjs, meus amores, e espero que gostem :***

_**Prólogo**_

_We were both young_

_When I first saw you_

_I close__ my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

– **Bella? Bella, está me ouvindo? Bella!**

Pisquei várias vezes. Alice estava ao meu lado, me olhando, assustada. Confusa, no mínimo. Balançava a mãozinha pálida alguns centímetros em frente ao meu rosto, atraindo minha atenção.

– Hã, oi – eu sorri para ela. – O que foi?

Ela revirou os olhos, sorrindo, e me puxou pelo braço pelo corredor.

– Você não estava me ouvindo, estava? – ela perguntou.

Balancei a cabeça.

– Não... Você estava dizendo que...

Ela riu.

– Estava dizendo que seria bom se viajássemos próximo fim de semana – seus olhinhos brilharam. – Sabe, na minha casa de praia... Mamãe deixou!

– Hm... – refleti sobre aquela proposta lentamente. Havia algo de bom naquilo. Charlie iria ficar fora o sábado todo, dormindo na casa de Billy Black para, durante a manhã e a tarde, pescar e, durante a noite, assistir o esperado campeonato de baseball no ESPN, e isso não seria nada proveitoso para mim. Eu não via algo muito interessante em ficar sentada o dia todo em um barquinho minúsculo segurando uma vara de pescar e esperando feito uma idiota por um peixe mais idiota ainda cair na isca e mordê-la.

Suspirei e joguei minha mochila sobre os ombros, tentando suportar o peso de uns quatro quilos de livro.

– E aí? – Alice insistiu, balançando meu ombro para chamar minha atenção novamente.

– Parece bom – eu respondi em outro sorriso.

Ela riu.

– Bem – disse. – Peça ao seu pai, me ligue e depois comece a arrumar suas coisas... ou pensar no que vai levar.

– É – eu ri. – Alice, ainda é terça-feira. Vai demorar um pouco até a sexta.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

– Você vai estar na minha casa na quinta-feira à tarde, depois da escola. Vai vir direto da escola comigo e vai levar suas coisas. Nós partimos na quinta à noite. A viagem dura três horas e meia.

Eu assenti e então a parei.

– Alice, eu sequer falei com meu pai ainda.

Ela deu de ombros.

– Bem, não importa – disse. – Charlie vai acabar deixando. Se não for você pedindo, serei eu fazendo o trabalho sujo.

– Trabalho sujo? – eu ri. – Alice, por favor, diga-me que você não anda assistindo a filmes policiais fajutos com o Emmett...

– Ok – ela sorriu mostrando os dentes perfeitamente brancos e cuidados. – Eu não digo.

Balancei a cabeça, incrédula, e abri a porta do prédio da escola na frente, estremecendo quando o ar gelado de outubro atingiu em cheio o meu rosto desprotegido. Franzi os olhos, passando a mão pelo rosto e em seguida esfregando as duas mãos entre si para emitir algum tipo de calor. Não funcionou muito, mesmo usando luvas.

Estava nevando há cerca de dois dias, e a previsão do tempo, de acordo com a minha curta checada na TV noite passada quando Charlie estava no banheiro no intervalo de seu jogo de tênis, era de que haveria um tempo pouco ensolarado naquele fim de semana, e de acordo com Alice, sua casa de praia ficava no oeste de Forks, onde deveria estar um pouco mais ensolarado do que na cidade.

– Bem – eu disse após algum tempo. – Eu acho que realmente seria bom pegar um pouco de sol, para variar.

– É – os olhinhos de Alice brilharam novamente. – Então você vai, certo?

Sorri.

– Vou tentar convencer Charlie – prometi.

* * *

Charlie chegou mais cedo naquela noite, um pouco depois de eu terminar o resto do dever de casa.

– Boa noite – ele me cumprimentou enquanto pendurava o chapéu e o casaco no porta-casaco ao lado da entrada. – Como foi a escola? – ele se encaminhou automaticamente à cozinha, onde o jantar já estava servido.

– Legal. Hey, Charlie, eu estava pensando... – ele se virou para mim. – Alice me convidou para viajar com ela para a sua casa de praia esse fim de semana... eu posso ir?

Ele deu de ombros e voltou-se para a comida.

– Contanto que não volte muito tarde no domingo. – ele murmurou.

Eu assenti com um sorriso agradecido.

– Obrigada. É melhor eu... arrumar as coisas.

Ele levantou sua cabeça em tempo de me ver começando a subir a escadaria.

– Já? – perguntou surpreso, com a boca cheia.

Ignorei a comida saindo por seu beiço e assenti.

– Bem, eles pretendem viajar na quinta à noite, então...

– "Eles", quem? – seu tom se tornou mais autoritário e ele engoliu a comida com esforço.

Respirei profundamente.

– Alice e os outros.

– "Outros"? – Charlie franziu as sobrancelhas. – Quero nomes, Bells.

Mordi os lábios e desci até o térreo novamente.

– Jasper, provavelmente – eu comecei insegura. Alice não havia me dado nomes, mas eu não perguntara, afinal. – É o namorado dela – expliquei sem jeito. Não era bom falar sobre aquilo com Charlie, mesmo que não se tratasse de mim. – E tem Rosalie, uma amiga dela... e Emmett, o namorado de Rosalie e irmão mais velho de Alice. Acho que só – cruzei os pés, desconfortável.

Charlie assentiu, ainda um pouco desconfiado.

– E não tem mais nenhum garoto incluído...? – ele inquiriu lentamente, esperando que eu entendesse o ponto.

Fiquei boquiaberta e fiz uma falsa cara de ofendida enquanto recomeçava a subir as escadas.

– Charlie, como ousa, você me conhece bem o bastante para saber que eu... – preferi não terminar a frase, alcançando o topo da escada e me esgueirando pelo corredor. – Enfim, vou arrumar minhas coisas. Obrigada!

Parei no meu quarto, trancando-o enquanto observava a mala já aberta sobre a cama. Eu não fazia a mínima ideia do que levar para aquela viagem de fim de semana, mas sequer importava, de qualquer jeito, já que Alice era a responsável por tudo e eu poderia ligar para ela quando bem desejasse. Por exemplo, naquela hora, quando me estiquei sobre a cama até a mesa-de-cabeceira para pegar o celular.

* * *

– Estamos em casa! – Alice anunciou abrindo a porta da frente da casa dos Cullen naquela quinta-feira à tarde e praticamente me empurrando para dentro. Voltou-se para mim com um sorriso maligno. – Vamos até o meu quarto?

Eu assenti, meio insegura, e ela me puxou para as escadas, deixando minha mala no chão ao lado da porta.

– Bem – ela disse enquanto fechava a porta do quarto. – Rose e Jazz já devem estar chegando... e Emmett e Edward estão na garagem terminando de arrumar o carro...

– Edward? – ecoei, confusa.

Alice aumentou seu sorriso maligno até que seus olhos virassem apenas brechas negras malignas.

– Meu irmãozinho que voltou da Itália anteontem – ela disse em um assovio novamente maligno.

– Você tem outro irmão? – perguntei boquiaberta.

– Claro que tenho! – ela fingiu estar ofendida. – Nunca te falei sobre ele? Edward se mudou para a casa do vovô e da vovó Cullen em Volterra, na Itália, ano passado... você sabe, porque aquela mansão era grande demais para dois velhinhos... Enfim, ele voltou anteontem porque mamãe e papai o convenceram a passar o fim de semana conosco... E o sotaque dele está _ridículo_ agora, mas... _pfft... who cares?_

Ela gargalhou com sua imitação de Robert Pattinson em entrevista para um filme de vampiros cujo nome todo mundo conhece só pelo ator principal... e jogou-se sobre um pufe ao lado da cama.

– Ai, ai – ela suspirou, avaliando-me seriamente. – O Ed está sem namorada – seu sorriso maligno voltou.

Arregalei os olhos.

– Não, Alice... – comecei lentamente. – _Nem pense nisso...!_

Ela gargalhou novamente e se levantou, empurrando-me sobre a cama.

– Olha aqui – ela fingiu um tom sério –, Edward é meu irmãozinho do meio. Tem dezessete anos, é alto, bonito, inteligente e toca _piano_. Sabe a raridade de se encontrar héteros que toquem piano? Pois é. Então, por que não aproveita essa chance? Estaremos três dias trancafiados em uma casa de praia cuja praia é bonita e ensolarada... ou quase... e você e Edward vão segurar vela, sem dúvida. É melhor que vocês simplesmente se apaixonem e completem a turma... e eu vou ter você e Rose como cunhadas! – ela terminou o discurso jogando-se ao meu lado na cama.

Suspirei.

– Alice, é sério, não vai adiantar...

– Vai, sim – ela disse. – Você já o viu, por acaso?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente, já enxergando o ponto em que eu perdia a discussão.

– Já o ouviu _tocar_? – ela continuou.

Repeti o gesto com a cara amarrada.

– Você sequer sabia da existência dele, certo?

Assenti, derrotada.

– Então como pode ter certeza de que não vai gostar dele?

Sentei-me.

– Ah, sim – eu disse. – Charlie me perguntou se iria algum outro menino e eu disse que _não._ Então isso significa que eu vou ter que ligar para Charlie avisando que o seu irmão desaparecido e galã estará indo conosco e em seguida eu vou ser proibida de ir nessa viagem. – vendo por esse ponto, a minha ideia de "escapada" ao encontro às cegas não parecia tão boa. Eu não gostaria de perder a viagem e ter que ir pescar com Charlie e Billy.

Alice se sentou também, me encarando pensativa.

– Você não quer ir mesmo, não é? – ela fez biquinho.

– Não, não, eu quero! – sorri. – É, talvez não seja tão ruim assim...

– Ótimo! – ela se levantou em um salto. – Venha! Vou te apresentar a ele na garagem!

Ela me pegou pelo braço e me levantou, puxando-me para o corredor, correndo pelo corredor... e eu senti esbarrar em algo duro e cair sentada no chão, minha mão avançando para a minha cabeça latejante.

– Desculpe-me – uma voz angelical soou a alguns centímetros na minha frente, e eu senti duas mãos quentes tirarem as minhas da minha cabeça. – Você está machucada?

O sotaque era levemente italiano, uma mistura de italiano com inglês britânico. A voz era doce, gentil, suave e genuinamente preocupada. A voz era macia e calma... _veludo_.

– Não, eu estou bem... – levantei a cabeça para encará-lo, e imediatamente flashes surgiram diante dos meus olhos.

* * *

**E esse final deve ter sido bem tosco... mas, enfim, no primeiro cap. que tudo acontece :D o primeiro cap. mostrará a Bella na Idade Média, e relaxem, a linguagem não será aquela toda doida de "Levar-te-ei para dançar", porque é doidão. Enfim, espero reviews, senão eu realmente espero até o término de _You Belong With Me ^^_**

**E, outra coisa: uma amiga minha, quando leu esse prólogo, me perguntou se vai haver algum adulto chato na casa de praia... ou alguém para atrapalhar a Bells e o Ed... bem, não, ninguém, neca. Os conflitos só acontecem _mesmo_ no _Tempo Passado_.**

**Beijos, e espero reviews ^^**

**J.C.**


	2. Capítulo um

**Capítulo um, finalmente! :D Desculpem por demorar tanto, mas eu esperava chegar logo no final de You Belong With Me. Espero algumas reviews para este cap., plz, e Edward ainda não apareceu, mas relax, bbs. Bjs :***

**J.C.**

_**Capítulo um**_

_**Baile de Inverno**_

_See the lights, see the party_

_The ball gowns_

_(Love Story, Taylor Swift)_

— _Tempo passado__—_

OS VESTIDOS LONGOS DESLIZAVAM PELO CHÃO DE LINÓLEO BRANCO PERFEITO. As belas e charmosas damas da realeza desfilavam pelo salão, cumprimentando seus conhecidos com doces sorrisos nos rostos. Os cavalheiros se aproximavam das moças reunidas em grupos e, com uma reverência educada, convidavam as mais bonitas para dançar a valsa.

Em minha imaginação, eu estava em um desses grupos. Eu era uma delas. Era da realeza. Um dos cavalheiros usando uma máscara negra se aproximava de mim e, enquanto as moças ao meu redor me olhavam entusiasmadas, fazia uma reverência e erguia uma mão em minha direção, convidando-me para dançar. Eu aceitava com um sorriso tímido e lhe entregava minha mão, e era guiada até o centro do salão. As outras pessoas nos olhavam, e o salão se esvaziava. A sala escurecia, e um círculo de luz nos envolvia, seguindo nossos passos lentos. De repente havia apenas nós dois.

Eu não podia ver seu rosto, mas sentia que já o conhecia. Eu via seus olhos verdes, duas esmeraldas brilhantes e profundas, e seu sorriso gentil. Seus cabelos cor de bronze despenteados, e aquele cheiro delicioso de rosas e jasmim...

Descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro e respirei aquele perfume profundamente, extasiada.

— Quem é você? — sussurrei, meus olhos fechados, seguindo seus pés pelo chão. — Sinto que já o conheço...

Ele abre a boca para responder...

— Isabella Marie Swan, pare de sonhar acordada e continue a varrer o chão!

Não, esse não é o meu príncipe encantado. Não é o meu Romeu.

Essa é Miss Taylor, a governanta do palácio dos Cullen, uma das famílias mais influentes da Inglaterra do século XVI. E é nesse palácio, nesse castelo imenso dentro do maior terreno fora de Londres, que eu trabalho como camareira. Assistente de camareira. Eu, Isabella Marie Swan, órfã do conselheiro do Conde Carlisle Cullen, dono deste palácio, desde os sete anos. Fui acolhida pela família do Conde e não pude deixar de retribuir a gentileza com meus serviços. Sempre fui boa nas tarefas de casa, cuidando da nossa quando papai ainda era vivo, pois mamãe havia morrido ao me dar à luz.

Ajeitei minha postura e fiz uma pequena reverência com a cabeça para Miss Taylor.

— Peço perdão, Miss Taylor — eu disse. — Prometo não repetir.

Ela assentiu e com um baixo, "Acho bom", dirigiu seu corpo gordo e pequeno em direção à escadaria, fazendo uma reverência exagerada ao ver a filha caçula do conde, Miss Alice Cullen, descer rapidamente os degraus.

Alice era minha melhor amiga desde sempre. Dois anos mais moça do que eu, era hiperativa e dona de um sorriso que nunca desaparecia de seu rosto fino e bonito. Tinha cabelos curtos, com as pontas desviadas para todos os lados, e escuros, contrastando belamente com sua pele pálida de porcelana. E olhos castanhos de um mel claro, quase dourados, invejados por toda a Londres.

— Olá, Bella — ela cantarolou, arrancando a vassoura das minhas mãos e puxando-me para uma dança improvisada enquanto ria.

Eu ri com ela, acompanhando-a.

— Qual é o motivo de tanta alegria desta vez, Miss Alice? — perguntei, levada por sua alegria contagiante.

Ela fez uma careta fingida.

— Primeiro, não me chame de "Miss" nada. É tão formal. — soltou uma risadinha. — Segundo, eu já falei com papai. Vai acontecer!

Eu parei de dançar e a encarei, maravilhada, antes de puxá-la para um abraço forte.

— Ah, Alice, não acredito! Ah, não, por favor, não diga que é mais uma brincadeirinha de seu irmão! Oh, Alice!

Ela riu junto.

— Não é uma brincadeira! Vai acontecer! — virou-se para me olhar. — O baile será chamado de Baile de Inverno, e acontecerá no solstício de inverno.

Eu fiz uma conta mental e meu queixo caiu.

— É daqui a uma semana.

Alice assentiu.

— Ah, mas não se preocupe. Miss Taylor pode cuidar de tudo facilmente. Estaremos prontos. Mamãe começará a enviar os convites amanhã pela manhã. Convidará todos os nobres da Europa. Será lindo! — ela sorriu e deu giros, animada.

Eu imaginava isso há semanas. Imaginava como seria estar em um verdadeiro baile. Um baile da realeza. Estar no mesmo salão que o rei e a rainha da Inglaterra e ter a chance de cumprimentá-los pessoalmente seria incrível.

Mas...

— Alice — eu a chamei baixinho, interrompendo sua comemoração.

Ela se virou para mim, curiosa.

— Sim?

— Eu... — olhei para meus pés enquanto falava. — O Conde lhe contou se... se os empregados estavam convidados?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Imagino que tenham que trabalhar na noite, na verdade. Não importa. Por que quer saber disso?

Mordi os lábios, insegura, e balancei a cabeça. Procurei a vassoura pelo chão e voltei a segurá-la, continuando a varrer.

Alice ficou ao meu lado, observando-me com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Bella...

— Sim?

— Quando você perguntou sobre os empregados, você se referiu a si mesma?

Dei as costas, continuando a varrer.

— Você se referiu a si mesma, Bella? — Alice insistiu com um sorriso tolo no rosto.

Suspirei.

— Sim. Também sou uma empregada, se já não se esqueceu.

Ela deu um risinho e me segurou pelos ombros, obrigando-me a olhá-la nos olhos.

— Bella. Você não é uma empregada. Você só trabalha porque é teimosa. Quando papai a trouxe para cá, não lhe deu a opção de trabalhar para sobreviver. Ele quis que você fosse uma nova filha para ele. Mas você recusou e disse que queria retribuir o favor, e trabalhar como camareira. E agora, Bella, dez anos depois, você diz que é uma empregada? — ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, mostrando completa incredulidade.

Eu desviei o olhar e fiquei quieta, esperando que ela me soltasse.

— Você vai para o baile — Alice decretou. — Vamos começar a procurar vestidos no final desta semana, em Paris. E você vai conosco.

Voltei a olhá-la e sorri brevemente.

— Obrigada, Alice.

— Você é a minha melhor amiga — ela disse. — E faz parte desta família. É claro que não iríamos esquecê-la.

Eu a abracei.

— Isabella Marie Swan! — ouvi os gritos agudos de Miss Taylor e virei-me para encará-la.

— Sim, Miss Taylor?

Ela ficou muda ao ver Alice ao meu lado, olhando-a surpresa, e fez uma pequena reverência, afastando-se.

— Não é nada. Perdoe-me, Miss Alice. Não vou interrompê-la novamente. — e se afastou em direção à sala de jantar.

Alice deu de ombros e eu ri.

****

No final daquela semana viajamos para Paris na carruagem do Conde. Ficaríamos lá durante dois dias, procurando por sapatos e tecidos para encomendar os vestidos. Um para Alice, outro para a Condessa Esme, outro para mim.

Chegando à modista mais famosa da capital da França, Alice meteu-se entre os vários tipos de tecidos diferentes pendurados para exibição. Escolheu cinco tipos para seu vestido e os entregou para a assistente da modista, entusiasmada. Virou-se para mim.

— Como vai querer o seu, Bella?

Dei de ombros. Estar ali já era bom demais para ser verdade. Mandar fazer meu próprio vestido de festa para meu primeiro baile sem ter que pagar já era muito perfeito.

— Ah, vamos lá, Bella — Esme tocou meu ombro, um sorriso gentil em seu rosto em formato de coração. — Escolha um tecido. Qualquer um. Depois veremos os modelos.

Condessa Esme Cullen era uma das mulheres mais bondosas e carinhosas que eu já havia conhecido. Como se irradiasse uma onda de calor e ternura para qualquer pessoa que se aproximasse. Quando ela falava comigo, tinha o dom de me fazer sentir a pessoa mais especial do mundo. Eu tinha certeza de que era assim com os outros também.

Tinha um cabelo cor de mel comprido preso em um coque no alto da cabeça, deixando algumas mechas lisas caindo delicadamente por seu rosto. Seu rosto era fino e delicado como o da filha, e seus olhos eram do mesmo tom de mel de Alice. Era muito bonita. Incrivelmente.

— Talvez cetim — opinou a modista, com um sorriso gentil. — Ou algo mais delicado. Seda. — aproximou-se de mim, tocando meu braço, sentindo a minha pele. — Hm, sim. A pele fina pálida, macia como seda. Seda seria uma escolha perfeita para a sua filha, _madame_.

Esme e Alice trocaram olhares e sorriram.

— Não, não, Isabella não é minha filha — a Condessa disse. — Ela é... uma amiga da família.

A modista virou seu olhar avaliador para mim. Olhos afiados e manipuladores, fazendo-me encolher-me.

— _Très bien _— ela disse com um sorriso falso. — Muito bem. Vejamos. — voltou-se para os tecidos pendurados nos cabides. — Como eu já disse, uma seda cairia perfeitamente bem em seu corpo, minha jovem.

Eu mordi os lábios e assenti.

— O que acha, Bella? — Esme voltou-se para mim, alheia ao comportamento falso da modista.

— Bem... — lancei um olhar rápido para a seda azul escura que a mulher alisava. — Não importa. Quero dizer, qualquer vestido serviria para mim. Não possuo nenhum tipo de ganância quanto a isso, condessa.

Esme sorriu docemente e tocou o ombro da modista.

— Quero a seda mais bonita da cidade. A mais cara.

A modista assentiu obedientemente e saiu da sala, dirigindo-se a uma escadaria no canto do cômodo.

****

— _Impeccable_ — disse a modista, satisfeita. Seus olhos, no entanto, continuavam afiados como antes. Sob aqueles olhos, senti um arrepio descer pela espinha.

— Sim, impecável — concordou a condessa, com ares sonhadores. — Está linda, Bella.

Eu forcei um meio sorriso, virando-me para a cabine onde Alice se trancara há cerca de vinte minutos. Podia-se ouvir um barulho baixo vindo do outro lado, como um pequeno gemido.

— Alice — aproximei-me da porta, encostando a orelha na superfície. A condessa e a modista estavam do outro lado da sala, agora, procurando o terceiro vestido. — Alice, precisa de ajuda?

— Hmm... não... obrig... obrigada — ela gemeu mais alto e soltou um suspiro insatisfeito. — Ora, será possível que eu não consiga fechar este vestido?!

Eu abafei o riso e bati uma vez na porta.

— Alice, deixe-me entrar para ajudá-la.

Soltando outro suspiro, ela liberou a tranca e permitiu que eu entrasse. Alice talvez seja a garota mais pequena que conheço. Magra e baixa, tinha feições miúdas, e obviamente qualquer vestido apertado cairia bem nela. Até mesmo o espartilho, que eu tanto odiava, não a fazia sentir dificuldades em respirar. Ao contrário, ela o adorava.

Aquele vestido em minha frente, contudo, era ridículo. Não no quesito beleza, é claro, sendo Alice a garota de mais bom gosto que eu já havia conhecido. Mas ridículo no fato de ser apertado _demais_.

— Oh, meu Deus — suspirei, indo até Alice.

— Feche a porta — ela disse sob o fôlego, se é que ela ainda tinha algum.

— Desculpe — mordi o lábio inferior e recuei para recolocar a tranca. Depois voltei-me para ela. O zíper em suas costas só conseguia ir até o meio, e todo o tecido ao redor de sua cintura estava esticado de uma forma brutal, fazendo-me apenas ter uma pequena ideia de como Alice estava conseguindo suportar a dor.

— E é... só... o protótipo — ela suspirou, e o zíper desceu alguns centímetros. — Imagine como será quando nós o comprarmos.

— Não, não, não — puxei o zíper para baixo, fazendo-a dar um sorriso extasiado. — Alice, você não pode comprar este vestido. Escolha outro, qualquer outro. Ou um tamanho maior. Porque, por Deus, isto é...

Ela assentiu e começou a despir-se, chateada.

— Eu sei, eu sei — dizia. — Talvez seja melhor escolher outro. — levantou os olhos para me olhar. Sua expressão mudou. Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca se entreabriu em choque. — Oh, meu Deus. Bella, você está... você está _linda_.

Eu senti minha face esquentar e balancei a cabeça, abaixando-me para ajudá-la a tirar o vestido. Coloquei-o sobre o braço e virei-me para sair.

— Espere — Alice disse.

Eu parei. — Sim?

— Você não pode estar se achando menos do que bonita. E esse vestido _também_ é um protótipo. Imagine quando o real estiver pronto. — eu me virei novamente para vê-la sorrir. — E como está se sentindo? O baile será em uma semana. Deve estar ansiosa.

— Nervosa — eu a corrigi —, sim.

Ela levantou os ombros.

— De qualquer maneira — seu sorriso se alargou —, não tem nenhuma dúvida? Nenhuma pergunta ou confidência que gostaria de compartilhar comigo?

Eu pensei um pouco, mordendo os lábios, e finalmente desabafei. — Eu não sei dançar.

Alice arregalou os olhos e me tomou as mãos.

— Ah, bem, não é grande coisa, Bella. Realmente, é fácil. Posso ensiná-la quando voltarmos.

Diante disso, joguei meus braços ao redor de Alice, deixando o vestido cair ao chão.

****

Após os piores dias de trabalho em minha vida, o salão do baile estava impecável. Miss Taylor manteve-se longe de mim durante todo o tempo em que Alice estava por perto, nos observando arrumar tudo com um olhar admirado.

— Lembre-se — ela me advertiu, arrancando a vassoura da minha mão. — Hoje à noite. Sete horas. Meu quarto. Vamos deixá-la linda.

Eu assenti e peguei a vassoura de volta, continuando a varrer.

A ansiedade havia se transformado em nervosismo havia algumas horas. Como se eu soubesse que não iria conseguir, afinal. Mesmo com o tempo extra ensaiando os passos de dança, eu sentia que não ficaria nem mesmo apresentável o suficiente. E pensar que todos os nobres estariam aqui... criava borboletas em meu estômago.

Às sete horas, os convidados começaram a chegar. A Condessa os recebia educadamente com Emmett ao seu lado. Os convidados sorriam, juntavam-se em pequenos grupos e se espalhavam pelo salão.

Eu me mantive em um canto, meio escondida, esperando por alguma deixa que nunca aparecia. De repente eu gostaria apenas de voltar ao meu quarto e ir dormir. Alice me contaria tudo o que acontecera pela manhã do dia seguinte.

— Bella — um assovio soou atrás de mim.

Virei-me em um salto para ela, já pronta e arrumada, olhando-me com decepção da porta da cozinha.

— Por que não subiu como eu mandei? — repreendeu-me aproximando-se e me segurando pelo braço. Começou a me arrastar para os fundos da casa, onde outra escadaria menos elegante nos levaria ao corredor dos quartos. — Logo minha mãe vai nos chamar e você não estará sequer vestida ainda.

— Acho que não vou — sussurrei.

Seus olhos voltaram à minha face, estreitos.

— O que disse?

— Alice, eu não...

— Você sabe dançar. Você vai ficar linda. E você _vai _para essa festa estúpida. Entendeu, Bella? Estamos esperando por isso há meses. Não pode simplesmente desistir em cima da hora. E já compramos os vestidos.

Meu vestido era azul. Um vestido de cetim azul, com camadas de um violeta claro brilhoso, e uma máscara de mesmo tom.

Enquanto me ajudava a vestir o espartilho, ouvi Alice sussurrar com pesar:

— Desta vez irá doer um pouco. Encolha a barriga o máximo que puder.

Eu assenti obedientemente e assim o fiz. Ela puxou os fios para trás, fazendo-me usar as mãos para me segurar na parede. Eu senti minha cabeça ficando tonta, mal podendo eu respirar.

— Ai, Deus.

— Eu sei — ela concordou. — Encolha a barriga. — voltou a puxar com mais força, fazendo-me gemer. — Vai valer a pena, contudo — ela garantiu. — Vai valer a pena.

O vestido foi mais fácil. Eu já havia aprendido a ficar sem respirar por alguns segundos, a controlar minha própria respiração, e então o que faltava era o penteado e a maquiagem, que chegaram a demorar quarenta minutos de puro silêncio concentrado e tenso.

— _Voilà_ — Alice disse, finalmente, fazendo sinal para que eu me levantasse e encarasse minha imagem ao espelho.

Irreconhecível. Seria uma boa palavra para descrever como eu estava. Não era eu. Não podia ser. E, ainda assim, certos traços não pertenceriam a outra pessoa. Não, sem dúvida, era eu. Mas deveria haver algum erro. Qualquer erro...

— Quase oito horas — Alice me alertou com um sussurro apressado, e voltou-se para a penteadeira para ajeitar o próprio penteado. — Pronto. Vamos. — virou-se para a porta e me arrastou com ela pelo braço.

— Lembre-se de sorrir sempre, sob quaisquer circunstâncias, mesmo que se sinta desconfortável em frente a alguém, _sorria_ — ela disse enquanto andávamos quase correndo pelo corredor. — Outra coisa: se alguém a convidar para dançar, aceite sem pensar. Não é educado demorar a aceitar ou recusar um convite. Não, chega a desrespeitar a honra da nossa família. E você não quer que os Cullen sejam desonrados, quer?

Eu balancei a cabeça imediatamente. Ela me deu um sorriso tranqüilizador assim que chegamos à grande escadaria.

— E aqui estamos. — disse ela, mostrando-me um salão já cheio de convidados, alguns dançando, outros conversando e rindo animadamente. — O Baile de Inverno.

* * *

**Capítulo dois no **_**Tempo Presente**_**. Valeu , luv ya *--* **


End file.
